Donde todo empezo
by MP13music
Summary: Kid Flash, Jinx y Robin, ya se conocían hace mucho tiempo. Este es el inicio del Flinx. Wally, tiene 11 años y pasa a primero de secundaria, el en casi toda su primaria fue un buen alumno, pero también tenia competencia, y esos eran: Dick, su mejor amigo, y Nicle, la chica que le gusta xD /


**Donde todo empezó**

 **Hola gente bonita, este es mi primer fanfic. Bueno, Flinx es la pareja de Teen Titans que más m e gusta, y además son muy pocas las historias.**

 **Este fic, está narrado por Wally, el recién está empezando la secundaria, y experimentara nuevas emociones. X3**

 **Si ven una falta ortográfica, por favor, díganmelo.**

 **Teen Titans no me pertenece ni DC comic T-T**

 **Todo empezó en una mañana tranquila, llena de paz y silencio. Me encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi habitación. Hasta que de repente…**

 **-¡Wally, Wally!, tienes que ir a la escuela, levántate, que se hace tarde- dijo mi tío Allen con voz de militar. Wow, no sabía que podía gritar así.**

 **¡Por todos los cielos, son las cinco de la madrugada!Además, todo el mundo sabe que Wally no llega tarde nunca, (con o sin desayunar).**

 **-Está bien, tío Allen, me levantare- le dije a mi tío aun entre sueños.**

 **Mi tío salió de mi habitación. Supuestamente debía levantarme, pero quería dormir; a noche estaba jugando mi nuevo video-juego que mi tío Allen me había regalado, por sacar buenas calificaciones el año pasado. Así que me dispuse a dormir, cinco minutos más. Pero ni bien volví a cerrar los ojos; mi tío estaba frente a mi cama, cursado de brazos y mirándome con desaprobación.**

 **¡Como llegó allí tan rápido, ni siquiera le escuche llegar! ¡ ¿Quién se cree?! ¡ ¿FLASH?!**

 **-Ok, tío Allen me levantare, tu ganas- Le dije dándome por vencido.**

 **Mi tío salió de mi habitación, y después rápidamente cerré bien mi puerta, para asegurarme que ya nadie entrara en él. Di un intenso suspiro, y así comencé el "fantástico" día (sarcasmo). Me dirigí a mi cama perezosamente, y la tendí. Fui al baño a darme una ducha y luego me vestí; una polera amarilla con unos vaqueros y mi típico par de tenis rojos. Aliste mi mochila; un bolígrafo y un block de notas, porque se y así será que en el primer día de clases no avanzamos casi nada, bueno supongo que así es la secundaria, debe ser igual que la primaria.**

 **Ahora que hablo de la primaria, la mía fue muy buena. De primero a sexto, fui un excelente alumno, lo reconozco y estoy orgulloso, bueno, a excepción de cuarto y quinto grado; en cuarto MI primer PUESTO fue robado por mi anterior enemigo y ahora mejor amigo, Dick Richard Grayson:**

 _Sinceramente al principio me caía mal. Dick se matriculo en mi Colegio en cuarto grado, él fue y siempre será mi competencia. Él también fue unos de los alumnos estrella, y lo sigue siendo. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo porque teníamos muchas cosas en común. Y como lo dije: no dejo de ser mi competencia, pero cuando había trabajos de dos compañeros, nosotros arrasábamos con todo, siempre sacábamos un veinte, bueno casi siempre; algunas veces no porque el profesor escogía grupos y otras veces en que Nicole (con o sin grupo) nos ganaba._

 **Ahora que recuerdo:**

 _Yo y Nicole, estuvimos en el segundo puesto en cuarto. Y ahora que lo pienso gracias a ella no obtuve MI primer PUESTO. Nicole también se matriculo en mi colegio en cuarto grado de primaria, al igual que Dick. Cuando la vi… bueno, se puede decir que… me gusto, era (es) linda y dulce, siempre venia al colegio con sus dos coletas abajo, por cierto, su pelo era completamente negro y vestía de rosa, morado o negro. Su piel era pálida, pero sus mejillas tenían color, y sus ojos eran de color gris. También era una niña fría, calculadora y ágil, era como un gato. Yo y mis gustos, como dije hace rato, gracias a ella baje al segundo puesto. Si no hubiera sido por ella, tendría MI primer PUETO en cuarto y quinto año._

 **Que puedo decir, ella me distrajo en todo el año y también no tenía casi ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, era superior su inteligencia, y por eso y muchas cosas más, es su culpa. Desde entonces, ya no sabía qué sentía por ella, no sé si odiara o amarla, cada día que pasaba, aumentaban más esos dos sentimientos, pero el odio creo que venció y hasta ahora no dejo de odiarla. Ella y Dick se llevaban muy pero muy mal por alguna extraña razón. Debo admitir que entre ellos hay algo en común: por ejemplo es que en cualquier cosa, esa pequeña o grande, se lo toman muy enserio, y a veces ambos llegan a exagerar.**

 _También recuerdo que, cuando Dick saco primer lugar (cuarto año), Nicole casi se arranca los pelos de la ira, y se fue de la reunión empujando a todos que se le cruzaban en el camino. En cambio yo estaba algo molesto pero feliz, porque por lo menos mi amigo venció a la bruja (Nicole)._

 _En quinto año, Nicole vino más preparada y yo también, pero esta vez ella se llevó el primer puesto, yo en el segundo (otra vez) y Dick en el tercero. Dick estaba tan molesto que casi le grita al profesor en frente a todos, pero su tutor, Bruce, estaba allí y él se controló. En cambio, Nicole, tenía una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro, ese día fue el único donde la vi realmente feliz, su sonrisa era…. Bonita._

 _Pues en sexto grado, el primer puesto me lo lleve yo. Después de vacaciones sin descanso, el primer puesto fue mío, después de tantos años, ES MIO. Nicole y Dick quedaron en segundo Lugar, Pero esta vez no se quejaron para nada, claro que ambos estuvieron molestos, pero poco. Eso sí me sorprendió, es más, creo que ese año ya se estaban empezando a llevarse bien. Debes en cuando se iban juntos en la salida, la limosina de Dick recogía a Nicole más. Eso sí era raro. Además recuerdo en el viaje de promo, ellos no fueron, solo ellos dos._

 **En fin, termine de alistar mi mochila y baje a cocina a desayunar. El cuarto de la cocina tenía un olor agradable; panqueques que mi tía Iris cocinaba y pan recién orneado.**

 **-Buenos días, tía Iris. Vuele bien- le salude a mi tía que cocinaba panqueques. Y me senté en el comedor.**

 **-Buenos días, Wally. ¿Alistaste tu mochila?- me dijo mi tía mientras daba vuelta al panqueque.**

 **-Si tía- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza, y di un suspiro; "Tengo que sacar primer puesto este año", "Tengo que sacar primer puesto este año" me repetía una y otra vez.**

 **-¿En qué estás pensando, Wally?- me pregunto mi tía Iris sirviéndome mi panqueque en un plato.-Te veo callado-**

 **\- En nada tía Iris, todo está bien- le dije comiendo mis panqueques.**

 **-Wally, se cuándo estas mintiendo. Algo te preocupa ¿verdad?- me dijo mi tía arqueando una ceja.**

 **-Me temo que sí, Tía Iris. Pero no te preocupes- le respondí con una sonrisa, ella él sirvió el panqueque a mi tío Allen, y al mismo tiempo me devolvió la sonrisa.**

 **Mi tío Allen estaba leyendo el periódico, y a su vez tomando su taza de café. Por alguna extraña razón, casi no veo a mi Tío. Todo el día está fuera de la casa. Mis tíos me crían desde que mis padres murieron, no sé cómo, pero trato de pensar mucho en eso. Después mi Tía Iris conoció a mi tío Allen y se casaron. A mi tío solo lo llamo por su apellido, pues desde que lo conozco le digo así. Bueno, raras veces salimos los fines de semana.**

 **-Wally, tu tío y yo estuvimos pensando en algo- dijo mi Tía con un nuevo tono en su voz. No sé qué iba a decir, pero tenía un presentimiento que no sería bueno. Mi tío Allen estaba mirando seriamente, y eso me daba la razón.**

 **-¡Les juro que yo no hice nada malo!- les dije levantándome de la silla y mis manos.**

 **-No, Wally, no es eso- me dijo mi tío tomando un sorbo de su café, creo que va por la quinta taza- Este fin de semana, saldrás conmigo-**

 **-Ah! ¿Tanto suspenso por eso?- les dije en son de broma. Mi tía Iris dio un suspiro de alivio. Y yo me termine de desayunar.**

 **-Valla, sí que tenías hambre- me dijo mi tía Iris, sonriéndome.**

 **-Pues, si- le conteste con una sonrisa- Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, tea Iris, estuvo delicioso.**

 **-De nada. Apresúrate, Wally, que se te hace tarde- me dijo con serenidad que le caracteriza.**

 **Bueno, son las seis y diez, y las clases comienzan a las siete y cuarentaicinco de la mañana, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Fui al baño, y me cepille los dientes, luego baje, tome mi bolso y fui a despedirme de mis tíos, mi tío Allen sigue tomando su taza de café, (¿o es otra?) y mi tía Iris está tomando su te de manzanilla con cruasanes.**

 **-Hasta luego, tía Iris, Hasta luego tío Allen- me despedí moviendo la mano.**

 **-Adiós, Wally, que te valla bien- me dijo mi tía Iris.**

 **-Hasta luego, Wally, buena suerte- me dijo mi tío Allen.**

 **¿Me pareció, o eso sonó a una advertencia?, no lo creo. Abrí la puerta, di un paso al frente y luego la cerré. Mire al frente, saque pecho, y… Todo empezó a salir mal.**

 **Que les pareció?, por favor, comenten. No lo olviden, muy pronto lo actualizare, pero tengo que saber si les gusto.**

 **Si quieren que escriba de otras parejas más, avísenme.**

 **Hasta muy muy pronto, gente bonita. X3**


End file.
